User talk:Art1991
Hi Art1991 -- we are excited to have Harvey Birdman Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hello Hi, I"m Wendy, a helper with wikia. I restored your image -- I'm not sure why you thought it was too big, but it was fine. You can resize an image when you load it onto a page to make it smaller quite easily. And it's a nice image! Anyhow, if you have any questions about getting things set up or I can help with anything, please let me know on my talk page! -- Wendy (talk) 01:05, 2 June 2008 (UTC) :Hi. I'm sorry it took me so long to get back to you -- my brother was visiting over the weekend :). Anyhow, you were right that the image was the wrong shape/size for the logo. And there wasn't a good way to make it short and wide, so I hope you like what I came up with. Let me know if I can tweak it further or help with anything else. -- Wendy (talk) 18:44, 3 June 2008 (UTC) ::Sorry I wasn't clear -- I did replace the "Wikia Entertainment" spot. You probably need to do a "Shift+Reload" or clear your cache to see it. -- Wendy (talk) 18:51, 3 June 2008 (UTC) :::What browser are you using? Do you know how to clear your user-data? I know for Firefox that if you hold down the shift key and reload any page you are on, it will refresh the skin including the logo. -- Wendy (talk) 19:06, 3 June 2008 (UTC) Logo Hi -- sorry about you losing your logo. That was my fault; I should have made one in the vertical format when I did the other. Anyhow, I put one up. It's a little cutoff right now but that will either be fixed, or I'll fix it in the next couple of days.... Once again, I'm sorry I didn't make this to begin with! -- Wendy (talk) 19:13, 17 June 2008 (UTC) Your Welcome Hey it's my pleasure to add to this Harvey Birdman Wiki. I think that Phil is probably punching out some random person. You know how Phil can get. Damienlucifuge (talk) 14:18, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Promotion Haya! Just on the off chance you'll log in and get this message, this wiki needs an Admin/Bureaucrat. I'm asking to be promoted to such. You may see a list of wikis which I already Admin on my Community Central profile page. Please and Thank you. --Love Robin (talk) 12:25, December 18, 2013 (UTC)